Apuestas peligrosas
by ladyazura89
Summary: Riven tendra que elegir entre su arrogancia,orgullo y ambición o el verdadero amor que le ofrece Musa y la amistad sincera de sus verdaderos amigos.
1. Chapter 1- Bienvenida a Oxford

**Esta es mi primera vez en este foro, obvio empiezo por mi cartoon favorita Winx Club y mi pareja favorita Riven y Musa.**

**El fic está basado en Cruel Intentios, (solo un poco) **

**El Club Winx no me pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi. **

Capitulo 1.- Bienvenida a Oxford

Apenas si podía creerlo, mañana seria su primer día de clases en la Universidad de Oxford y ni si quiera había tenido tiempo en disfrutar sus vacaciones de fin de curso entre los "detallitos" de la mudanza y las cosas de la universidad. Inglaterra era tan diferente a China que se dio cuenta que sin duda iba a tardarse en acostumbrarse a su nueva vida.

Al siguiente día:

Su cabeza estaba hecha pelotas entre tantos edificios y alumnos llegaría tarde el primer día de clases, prácticamente caminaba como un zombi sin rumbo, hasta que una voz femenina la distrajo.

-Hola, ¿Estas perdida verdad?

-Sí, creo que si.- Contesto Musa extrañada al ver a la joven rubia muy despreocupada.

-Que mala educación tengo, me llamo Stella y tú.- Dijo la joven rubia con una exagerada sonrisa amigable.

-Musa.- Contesto la joven un poco más confiada.

-A que facultad vas.- Pregunto Stella con algo de curiosidad.

-Voy a la facultad de humanidades, al departamento de música.- Dijo la joven leyendo su horario de clases.

-Ah yo te llevo mi departamento también está ahí, no te preocupes.- Atino a decirle Stella jalando a Musa de una mano y llevándola en dirección contraria a donde ella iba.

-Yo estudio diseño de modas, ya llevo un año pero lo reprobé, en fin. Algo me dice que este año me ira mejor.

Musa no dijo nada y solo sonrió.

-¿Y de dónde eres?- Pregunto Stella

-De China, de Hong Kong.

A ya veo. Tu edificio es ese de en medio, el mío es el de izquierda, bueno te dejo pero nos vemos en el almuerzo, vale.- Se despidió Stella sonriente como siempre.

-Ok está bien.- Le contesto Musa pensando en lo agradable que era esa chica que hasta parecía un sol. Se quedo parada un momento mientras veía como se alejaba la chica y pensó.- _Bueno al menos ya hice una amiga._

-Buenos días jóvenes.- Dijo un joven de cabellos largos y castaños.

-Mi nombre es Palladium, soy su profesor de expresión y apreciación artista. Tratare de no hacer muy pesada esta materia, prácticamente es mas de práctica que teórica.

Después del típico ritual de presentación de los alumnos, el joven profesor dirigió a su grupo al auditorio de la universidad.

Durante el trayecto del salón de clases al Auditorio Musa pudo observar que ilógicamente este se encontraba al otro extremo de su facultad, teniendo que pasar por la facultad de ciencias sociales, o según eso pensaba ella por la forma de vestir tan formal de algunos profesores.

En eso iba pensando la chica y obvio iba tan distraída y alejada de su grupo que no se fijo que choco con alguien, solo sintió el fuerte golpe en su cabeza que la dejo un poco aturdida.

-Fíjate por dónde vas tonta, acaso estas ciega.- Dijo un joven muy malhumorado observando fríamente a la chica.

-Y Yo yo lo siento, per perdona ultima..

-No me importan tus excusas, la próxima vez fíjate por dónde vas y aprende a hablar mejor el inglés.- Contesto el joven dándole la espalda a la chica y dirigiéndose rápida y furiosamente hacia una aula muy grande.

Musa solo se quedo helada en su lugar sintiendo mil unas emociones tras el encuentro con ese misterioso joven, sentía enojo por la manera en que la trato y a la vez sentía mil mariposas revolotear en su estomago, pues a pesar del temperamento del joven este era muy apuesto y no pudo evitar tartamudear en su presencia.

A la hora del almuerzo Musa se encontró con Stella como había quedado.

-Musa por acá.- Dijo Stella haciendo mil unas señas para captar la atención de Musa.

-¿Cómo te fue el primer día de clases?, ¿cuéntame conociste chicos lindos?

-Ahh buenoooo yo, No.- Mintió Musa algo nerviosa.

-Bueno ya habrá tiempo para eso. Le diré a Brandon que te presente a alguno de sus amigos. Ah mira ahí está.

Musa vio a un joven apuesto de cabello castaño oscuro acercarse a Stella para luego besarla tiernamente.

-Hmm Brandon, mira te presento a Musa mi nueva amiga.- Dijo Stella un poco sonrojada.

-Musa un placer.- Dijo el joven con el mismo humor que tenia Stella.

-Hola, eh igualmente.

-Bueno chicas menos platica y mas acción, me muero de hambre y además Sky y Bloom ya deben estar esperándonos.-Dijo un poco desesperado el joven.

Musa y Stella asintieron y siguieron su camino hacia la cafetería. Una vez ahí un joven rubio grito desde su lugar.

-Hey Brandon por aquí dense prisa.

Cuando llegaron hacia la mesa Brandon y joven rubio se saludaron amistosamente y empezaron a hablar sobre los horarios de prácticas de futbol.

-¿Hola cómo te llamas?- Pregunto la joven pelirroja que se encontraba al lado del rubio.

- Me llamo Musa y tú?

-Bloom. Perdona a mi novio por no presentarse es que durante las vacaciones no vio a Brandon y como son tan buenos amigos pues ya sabes.

-Ok está bien no hay problema.-Dijo Musa con una sonrisa.

-Bueno y cuéntanos más sobre ti Musa, dijiste que vienes de China ¿verdad?-Dijo Stella.

-Ah bueno si, mi papa consiguió trabajo en Oxford y bueno tuve que hacer mi solicitud para esta universidad y pues heme aquí.

-Que interesante verdad Bloom, este fin de semana deberíamos salir a Londres a vagar por ahí y sirve que Musa conozca un poco Inglaterra.-Dijo emocionada Stella.

-Si suena bien Stella, podemos invitar a Flora y Lyla también.

En eso estaban cuando Musa vio al mismo joven con el que había tenido el agridulce encuentro. El joven de cabello rojizo no iba solo, a su lado iba otro joven alto y un poco flacucho con anteojos y tenía una mueca de molestia y desagrado, mientras que su compañero tenía una sonrisa algo sádica.

Musa tuvo que bajar la mirada cuándo los dos jóvenes se pararon justo en su mesa.

-¿Y bien no van a saludar?-Dijo el joven de cabello rojizo algo indignado y molesto.

-Riven que bueno verte, veo que estas más alegre de lo normal.-Dijo en tono sarcástico el joven rubio.

-No molestes Sky.-Contesto tajante el joven.

-¿Hola chicos que hay de nuevo?-Dijo el joven delgado.

-Timmy, que te puedo decir. ¿Ahora si vas a entrar al equipo de futbol?- Pregunto Brandon.

-Ja, entrara si tiene suerte de que esta vez no tenga un ataque de asma.-Dijo Riven algo divertido por su comentario ofensivo.

-No hagas caso Timmy, tendremos suerte de tenerte en el equipo.-Dijo Sky.

-Ah por cierto, les presento a nuestra nueva amiga ehhh….-Sky se quedo sin palabras pues no sabía el nombre de su nueva amiga.

-Musa, me llamo Musa.-Dijo la joven al nerviosa y sonrojada pues Riven se había sentado junto a ella.

-Musa, mucho gusto soy Timmy y voy en la facultad de ciencias sociales estu…

-A nadie le importa cerebrito.-Dijo Riven interrumpiendo a Timmy.

-Sabes deberías de tener más modales amigo, y presentarte con la chica.-Dijo algo molesto Timmy.

-Para que presentarme, ya mencionaron mi nombre hace un momento, además ya nos habíamos conocido antes ¿verdad?

-Eh si claro, si.-Dijo Musa más sonrojada y nerviosa que antes y pensó en aquel encuentro sintiendo un enojo hacia el muchacho por su trato cruel hacia ella y ahora hacia sus amigos. Y decidió devolverle el favor.

-Timmy, a mi si me interesa lo que estabas diciendo hace un rato.- Dijo Musa.

-¿Hey un momento, no me dijiste acaso que no habías conocido a nadie Musa?- Dijo Stella algo enojada.

-Si lo sé Stella, pero alguien como Riven no vale la pena ser tomado en cuenta.-Dijo triunfante la chica.

Un segundo de silencio quedo al aire, para luego soltar una ronda de risas por parte de los chicos.

-Que infantiles son todos y mas tu.-Dijo Riven señalando a Musa.

-Para lo que me importa.-Dijo "aparentemente" sin cuidado Musa.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos por un tiempo hasta que Musa cedió ante la penetrante mirada de Riven y siguió platicando con Stella y Bloom acerca de sus planes para el fin de semana.

Mientras tanto Riven aun seguía observándola fríamente, pues no sabía porque, pero sus comentarios le habían dolido, ya que él no había dejado de pensar en su encuentro con ella.

_.-Ya verás niña tonta, nadie me trata así delante de mis amigos, me las vas a pagar, eso te lo juro.- _Penso Riven con una sonrisa sádica y sin dejar de ver a Musa.

-Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap. En el siguiente cap. Mencionare mas Flora y a Lyla y a su "misterioso" novio (obvio será Nabu, pero aquí todavía no se sabrá su identidad).

También se conocerán Timmy y Tecna.

Y con Riven, veremos que hace el niño malo.


	2. Chapter 2- Celos y amor

**Aquí está el 2do. Cap. Del fic. Lo quise subir antes del día del grito por que estos días me la voy pasar de farra y tardare un poco para que vuelva a actualizar. **

**El Club Winx no me pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi. **

**Capitulo 2.- Celos y Amor, una mala combinación.**

**El mismo día ya acabando las clases, en los dormitorios de las chicas.**

-Stella: Vaya, que suerte nos toco en el mismo dormitorio.

-Bloom y Musa: Si qué bueno.

Los dormitorios eran grandes y espaciosos y decorados bellamente al estilo rococó.

-Stella: Flora que mala eres, no te vimos en todo el día y no fuiste buena parea buscarnos tu.

-Flora: Perdónenme chicas, es que el profesor, no nos dejo ni a sol ni a sombra, lo bueno es que creo que solo estará una semana pues escuche que lo transfirieron a la Universidad de Yale.

-Stella: Ok, te la pasamos esta vez, ah mira ella es nuestra nueva amiga, Musa.

-Flora: Hola Musa ¿y que estas estudiando?

-Musa: Música

-Flora: Ah tenemos una artista, espero que no nos olvides cuando seas famosa.

-Musa: No claro no chicas.

-Bloom: ¿Nadie sabe nada acerca de Lyla?

-Flora: A mí me dijo que tenía permiso especial del director Saladino para llegar este viernes.

-Bloom: Pues qué raro no.

**Transcurrida la semana el viernes en el almuerzo.**

-Stella: bueno ya está decidido nuestro plan para mañana por la noche.

-Lyla: Chicas, chicas las extrañe mucho.- Dijo la chica cruzando la cafetería de la universidad.

-Bloom, Stella y Flora: ¡Lyla!- Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo abrazando a la chica.

-Flora: ¿Qué onda contigo Lyla que días son estos de llegar?

-Lyla: ¿Bueno y no me presentan a la nueva?

-Musa: Me llamo Musa.

-Lyla: Hola Musa un placer.

-Stella: Cuenta ¿Por qué llegaste hasta ahora?

-Lyla: Bueno es que a mi papa le surgió un problema de negocios y pues nos tomamos unos días mas. Pero fue lo más maravilloso que me haya pasado.

Las demás se quedaron con cara de What?, y a ver esto Lyla siguió con su relato.

-Lyla: Conocí a alguien en Grecia y congeniamos enseguida y aunque empezamos como amigos, terminamos como algo mas. Lo malo es que no se si volveré a verlo.

-Stella: Hay Lyla, que tonta para eso existen las redes sociales. A por cierto mañana nos iremos de antro y los chicos también irán.

-Lyla: Suena bien, ¿supongo que también estoy invitada?

-Stella: Obvio si tontis.

-Musa: ¿Riven ira?

-Stella: ¿Te gusta verdad? Se te nota, hmm bueno a ambos.

-Musa: Bueno yo algo, eso creo.

-Stella: No te preocupes no le diré nada. Pero ya me encargare de que estén juntos, será difícil porque Riven es algo orgulloso y terco pero se merece tener una novia como tú, porque a las únicas chicas que les habla son a esas tres hermanas odiosas y pesadas.

-Musa: Stella yo preferiría que mejor hay que dejar las cosas así.

-Stella: No acepto un NO por respuesta.

Musa respiro resignada.

-Bloom: Stella es así, se cree Cupido o algo así, pero a veces su tino no falla, me junto a mí con Sky.- Le dijo la chica consolando a Musa.

**El sábado por la noche de camino a algún antro en la ciudad de Londres.**

-Brandon: Ya me urgía una salida de estas, entre las clases y las prácticas de futbol apenas si me doy un respiro.

-Stella: Si ya ni me pelas.

-Brandon: Oh vamos muñeca, si quieres te puedo compensar esta noche.- Le dijo el chico susurrándole en el oído a Stella.

-Stella: Brandon por favor.- Le contesto la otra sonrojada.

-Sky: Hey Timmy tal vez conozcas a alguien esta noche.

-Timmy: No lo creo estoy mejor solo.

-Riven: No le queda otra más que resignarse.

-Musa: Vamos Timmy, tal vez hoy sea una noche especial para los dos, quien sabe hasta podemos encontrar a nuestras medias naranjas.

-Riven: _Demonios, ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que llevar la contra?_.- Pensó Riven observando fijamente a Musa, lo cual provoco que la chica se sonrojara. Esto lo noto Riven y solo atino a sonreír y no supo porque pero se sintió emocionado al poner a la chica así.

**Ya en el antro.**

Los chicos pidieron una ronda de cervezas para poner ambiente y después de un rato los ánimos ya estaban subidos.

-Sky: Vamos a bailar Bloom.- Dijo el joven rubio tomando a Bloom del brazo y la llevo al centro de la pista de baile.

-Brandon: ¿Me condes esta pieza bella dama?- Dijo Brandon haciendo la misma acción que Sky.

-Stella: Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías.

En eso Musa observo a Riven de reojo, para ver que se levanto de su lugar dirigiéndose hacia una chica de cabello largo castaño claro que se encontraba en la barra, con la cual Riven se veía muy entretenido.

Musa no pudo evitar unos terribles celos que prácticamente parecía estar echado humo.

-Musa: Vamos Lyla, Flora, vamos a bailar.- Dijo Musa prácticamente tirando de un brazo a Lyla y Flora con urgencia y llevándolas a la pista donde estaban los demás. (Se lo hubiera pedido a Timmy pero para darle celos a Riven también, pero Timmy ya había dicho de antemano que era una fracaso bailando).

_RIVEN POV:_

-Riven: Me dio gusto encontrarte aquí Darcy y me saludas a tus hermanas.

-Darcy: A mí también guapo.- Dijo la chica tirando de la camisa de Riven para robarle un beso.

-Riven: _Debía admitirlo Darcy besa bien y es guapa pero a veces puede ser un poco fría e insensible incluso más que yo, pero vale la pena ella es la llave de mi éxito como abogado._- Pensó Riven cruzando la pista de baile cuando de repente sintió un golpe ligero que lo saco de sus ambiciosos pensamientos para dar lugar a otros.

-Riven: _Cielos, que bien baila Musa, no dé en baldé se llama así, parece un ángel o una diosa con esos sexys movientes de cadera que bien podría aplicarlos para otra cosa.- _Pensó Riven mientras observaba a Musa bailando con sus amigas.

_MUSA POV:_

-Musa: _Cuando vi a Riven dirigirse hacia una chica que se encontraba en la barra, me dieron unos terribles celos, lo mejor sería ir a bailar eso siempre me tranquiliza, prácticamente saque a Flora y Lyla obligadas a la pista, pero al fin y al cabo terminaron divirtiéndose contagiándome a mí también._

_Tan emocionada estaba que no sentí cuando accidentalmente le pegue a alguien._

-Musa: _No puede ser tenía que ser él, pero algo en su mirada cambio es diferente no es la típica mirada arrogante que suele tener._

-Musa: Lo siento Riven, la verdad no te vi y con tanta gente es común que alguien te golpee sin querer, en verdad lo siento.

-Riven: No yo también debería tener más cuidado, ¿a quién se le ocurre ir pasando en medio de la pista, no crees? Por cierto que bien bailas.

-Musa: Gracias, ¿quieres bailar?

-Riven: Mejor hay que ir a la azotea, es que hay mucha gente.

-Musa: Esta bien. Vamos.

_TIMMY POV:_

-Timmy: _Desde lejos observe la escenita que Riven y Musa había tenido, después de todo Riven no es de piedra._

_En eso vi a una chica de cabello rosado tratando de mover una enorme pieza del equipo de sonido y decidí ir a ayudarla._

-Timmy: ¿Te ayudo?

-Tecna: Si te lo voy a gradecer ponlo por allá por favor.

-Timmy: Y ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tecna: Me llamo Tecna y tú?

-Timmy: Soy Timmy.

-Timmy: ¿Trabajas aquí?

-Tecna: Digamos que ayudo con el negocio de la familia, solo vengo los fines de semana a ayudar con todo el equipo electrónico y entre semana estudio en la Universidad.

-Timmy: ¿Estudias en Oxford?

-Tecna: Si, estudio robótica.

-Timmy: Que bien yo estudio informática, ¿Cómo es que no nos hemos visto?

-Tecna: Es que no soy muy sociable.

-Timmy: Si igual yo, ¿quieres bailar?

-Tecna: Es que no sé bailar, no me gusta y no soy muy buena para eso.

-Timmy: Que bien porque tampoco bailo, solo quería ser cortes.

-Tecna: me caes bien Timmy, mejor invítame un trago y platiquemos.

**EN LA BARRA DEL ANTRO:**

-Barman del antro: Vaya Darcy parece que tu "novio" está bastante interesado en esa hermosa asiática.

-Darcy: Esa tontuela inocente no se compara conmigo, ya verás como Riven pronto se olvidara pronto de ella, es solo una diversión, yo soy importante para el porqué así le conviene a él y así me conviene a mí. - Dijo Darcy con expresión sádica y bebiendo su parís de noche.

**Hasta aquí llega el 2do. Cap. Espero que les guste. **

**En el otro cap. Sabremos que secreto guarda Lyla con "su misterioso galán", Habrá más RivenxMusa y Timmy se meterá en un gran problema con Riven y Darcy que lo llevara a estar entre la espada y la pared.**


	3. Chapter 3- Secretos

**El tercer cap. Ya está aquí espero les guste, a mi parecer aquí se empieza a notar por donde van las cosas, pero juzguen ustedes.**

**El Club Winx no me pertenece, le pertenece a Iginio Straffi. **

**Capitulo 3.- Secretos**

**Al siguiente día.**

-Stella: Musa ¿Qué tal te fue con Riven?

-Musa: Pues bien, aun no me tiene confianza pero al menos ahora nos llevamos bien.

-Lyla: Mírense todas, si que se divirtieron anoche.- Dijo Lyla con una sonrisa al ver a las demás con cara de resaca.

-Bloom: Es que tu y Flora fueron las únicas que se fueron temprano.

-Flora: Bueno es que cada una de ustedes estaban tan divertidas con sus galanes que nosotras sobrábamos.

En eso entro al dormitorio una chica de cabello corto y ropa deportiva que se veía acababa de correr.

-Bloom: ¿Miren no es la chica con que Timmy estaba hablando?

-Stella: Si, si es, pero con nosotras es muy tímida.

-Lyla: Bueno pues sigamos insistiendo, no perdemos nada.

-Lyla: Hola eres Tecna ¿verdad?, yo soy Lyla y ellas son Bloom, Stella, Flora y Musa. Te vimos hablando con Timmy anoche y sabes él es nuestro amigo y también nos gustaría que fueras nuestra amiga ¿Qué dices?

-Tecna: Hola, Lyla, perdón por no hablarles antes es que estoy tan metida en la computadora y no me percato de la gente de mí alrededor.

Stella: Bueno pues con nosotras te vas a olvidar de todo eso, somos muy divertidas y nunca te aburrirás.

**El lunes por la mañana.**

-Flora: ¿Lyla, sabes quién será nuestro nuevo profesor de Farmacología?

-Lyla: No lo sé Flora, pero debe de ser un viejo ¿no crees?

-Buenos días jóvenes soy su nuevo profesor. Mi nombre es Nabu, mi materia va a ser muy pesada y seré exigente con ustedes.

-Flora: Vaya que tipo.

Lyla se quedo helada al ver al profesor, era el mismo chico que había conocido en Grecia, pero ella lo recordaba tan diferente, el era alegre, divertido, caballeroso, amable y divertido, ahora es tan serio, cortante, y prepotente.

Lyla casi toda la clase no presto ni el más mínimo de atención pues su mente todavía divagaba en sus románticas y apasionadas vacaciones.

-Bien en una semana será su primera evaluación, y digan que les estoy avisando con tiempo.- Dijo el joven profesor.

Lyla se disponía a salir en cuanto la clase termino pero una voz la detuvo.

-Señorita Lyla, quiero hablar un momento con usted.

-Lyla: Si profesor.

-Flora: Te espero afuera.

El profesor se levanto de su escritorio y cerró la puerta.

-Lyla: ¿Me quieres decir que haces aquí?

-Nabu: Lyla, no sabes cuánto te extrañe y lo que tuve que hacer para estar aquí contigo.- Dijo el joven tomando a Lyla tomando por la cintura y besándola apasionadamente.

Lyla rompió el beso para tomar aire y al mismo tiempo para hablar.

-Lyla: Nabu, ¿Cómo lograste dar clases en Oxford?

-Nabu: Bueno mi papá fue compañero de universidad del director Saladino y pues aquí entre nos el director era esa clase de chico al que todos molestaban y mi papá era uno de sus pocos amigos que lo defendían, así que le debe uno que otro favor.

-Lyla: ¿Y por que el cambio tan drástico de aptitud?

-Nabu: Lyla, tengo que aparentar el papel de maestro, pero sigo siendo el mismo.- Le contesto Nabu volviendo a besar a Lyla y acorralándola contra la pared.

Se separaron minutos después solo para murmurar al mismo tiempo.

-Sera nuestro pequeño secreto.

**Semanas después, en la azotea de la facultad de ciencias sociales.**

Levaban semanas reuniéndose ahí hablando sobre cosas triviales sobre ambos.

-Riven: ¿Y cómo era tu vida en China?

-Musa: Bueno pues, era muy diferente a la de aquí, siempre andaba con mis amigos en restaurantes, cafeterías, parques y centros de juegos, es la moda allá, y obvio no era muy buena en la escuela.

-Riven: Quien lo diría te ves muy estudiosa.

-Musa: No te creas no soy tan buena para el estudio, de hecho yo tenía un lema: "La escuela es M.M.C".

-Riven: ¿Y qué es eso?

-Musa: Mientras me caso. Pero como siempre me ha gusta la música pues decidí estudiar eso.

-Riven: ¿Por qué pensabas así?

-Musa: Es que el estudio no se me da y bueno, mi papá no quiere que estudie música, le recuerdo a mi mamá.

-Riven: Pensé que vivías con tus padres.

-Musa: No solo vivo con mi papá, mi mamá murió cuando yo era una niña, murió en un incendio del teatro donde trabajaba.- Musa hiso una pausa y luego continuo.- Ella era una artista en toda la extensión de la palabra, era cantante, actriz, bailarina y pintora.

-Riven: Lo siento Musa, no debí mencionar eso.- Dijo Riven sintiendo probablemente lo mismo que Musa pero con un poco de rencor y odio.

-Musa: No importa, mejor cuéntame ahora sobre de ti.

-Riven: Pues no es tan diferente a la tuya, nací y crecí en Manchester y al igual que tu solo vivo con mi papá y cuanto tenía 10 años nos mudamos a Londres. Ahí conocí a un famoso abogado que solo esperaba a tener un poco mas de edad para ser fiscal es muy amigo de mi papá y ahora ya es juez. Así que comenzó a gustarme las leyes y desde entonces supe que quería ser como él.

-Musa: Estoy segura que serás el mejor abogado y también el más apuesto.

Al escuchar esto ambos jóvenes voltearon a lados opuestos tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Riven: Eh…. Bueno ya me tengo que ir, tengo práctica de futbol y Codatorta es muy exigente.

-Musa: Esta bien también tengo ensayo con Palladium.

**Después del ensayo en la cafetería.**

**-**Flora: Musa llegas tarde

-Musa: Es que el ensayo se alargo y la verdad estoy muerta.

-Stella: Nada como un café para levantar los ánimos.

-Lyla: Stella, Musa está cansada lo que necesita es un té no un café.

-Stella: Bueno solo intentaba ayudarla.

-Tecna: De hecho Lyla tiene razón, té ayuda a relajarse y a conciliar el sueño.

-Lyla: Lo vez yo tenía razón.

-Musa: Tomare ambos.- Dijo Musa viendo que sus amigas casi se mataban con la mirada.

En eso tres chicas de lo más apáticas entraron en la cafetería y se dirigían directamente a dos chicas que estaban en la mesa más retirada.

-Musa: ¿Quiénes diablos se creen esas?- Dijo Musa al observan como el trió de chicas molestaban y se mofaban de las otras dos tímidas jóvenes.

-Bloom: Son las trix, así se les apodo, son tres hermanas de la alta sociedad de Londres que creen que pueden pisotear a los demás sin importar las clases sociales.- Bloom hiso una pausa y continuo.

La de la larga cola de caballo se llama Icy, se rumora que fue ella la causante del despido del profesor de farmacología WizGiz.

La del cabello corto y esponjado se llama Stormy es tan frívola y superficial solo le importa la ropa de diseñador, joyas y autos lujosos.

Y la del cabello largo se llama Darcy una chica tan oscura que en realidad no se de que sea capaz. La verdad creo que está loca.

-Musa: Valla sí que son el demonio encarnado. No sé como Riven puede hablarles.

-Bloom: Si, creo que algo se traen.

-Musa: ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bloom: A nada, a nada.

-Flora: Tecna, ¿no tenias que ir con Timmy después de la práctica de futbol?

-Tecna: Es cierto se me hiso tarde, nos vemos luego chicas.

-Flora: Espera yo te acompaño, me queda de paso la rectoría.

**En las canchas de futbol.**

-Riven: Cielos me asustas.- Dijo Riven al sentir que unos brazos lo rodeaban.

-Darcy: Soy yo tontito, ¿Qué ya no me recuerdas?

-Riven: Como olvidarte cuando nos la hemos pasado bien juntos.

-Darcy: Pues yo diría que sí, porque sabes dicen que me has cambiado por una…..una insignificante asiática. ¿No sabía que te gustaban las mujeres exóticas?

-Riven: Darcy no te cambiaria y lo sabes, Musa es solo una buena amiga es todo.- Dijo Riven algo nervioso pensando en quien le iría con el chisme a Darcy de sus pequeños encuentros con Musa en la azotea de su edificio.

-Darcy: No te creo nada. Tendrás que probármelo.

-Riven: ¿Cómo?

-Darcy: Mmm ¿Qué tal si jugamos con ella?

-Riven: No inventes Darcy, no quiero hacerlo con ella, me cae bien y además es muy buena amiga, ella no me ha hecho nada.

-Darcy: Déjame recordarte que Sky y Bloom también son tus amigos y aun así hiciste lo les hiciste. Así que no me vengas con esas ridiculeces Riven.

-Riven: Eso fue idea de tu hermana Icy y tu prima Diaspro. Además con Musa es diferente.

-Darcy: ¿Por qué diablos es diferente, cuantas veces no hemos hecho lo mismo con tontuelas inocentes como Musa, y no me negaras que te ha gustado acostarte con todas esas tontas? Sabes creo que te estas ablandando, no tienes las agallas suficientes como hacer otra bromita de estas.- Dijo Darcy sabiendo que esto lastimaría el enorme ego y orgullo de Riven.

-Riven: Eso no es cierto y lo sabes.

-Darcy: Eres un cobarde Riven.- Dijo Darcy sabiendo que esto remataria las cosas.

-Riven: ¿Qué quieres apostar?

-Darcy: Ya te lo dije, si logras que Musa se vaya a la cama contigo te prometo que un lugar en la firma de mi padre, tendrás un equipo de abogados y serás la mano derecha de mi papá. Pero si no lo logras pues despídete de mí y de todo lo que te he prometido.

-Riven: Esta bien, lo hare.

-Darcy: Ese es mi chico, tienes todo el año para hacerlo.- Dijo Darcy con una expresión de lo más sádica, se acercó a Riven y lo beso apasionadamente.

Cuando estos se separaron Darcy se despidió de él y observo que Timmy los observaba y volvió a acercarse a Riven para decirle en su oído.- Encárgate de tu amigo. Y lo volvió a besar para luego irse camino a los dormitorios.

-Riven: ¿Qué quieres?

-Timmy: ¿De verdad le harás eso a Musa?

-Riven: Escúchame bien pedazo de idiota, con cuidado y le digas algo a ella o a los demás entendiste.- Dijo Riven tomado a Timmy por la camisa y azotándolo contra un árbol que estaba cerca.

-Timmy: Esta bien no diré nada, no diré nada.

-Riven: Más te vale.- Dijo Riven dejando a Timmy asustado.

-Tecna: Timmy, hola ¿cielos estas bien?- Dijo Tecna asustada al ver a Timmy asustado y pálido.

-Timmy: Estoy bien Tecna, por que no vas a la cafetería en lo que me baño, estoy cansado eso es todo, no te preocupes.

-Tecna: Esta bien, no tardes mucho.

Ambos chicos tomaron caminos opuestos. Pero no se dieron cuenta que minutos después otra persona bajaba del árbol con mucha destreza y quien probablemente había observado todo aquello.

**Más tarde en los dormitorios de las chicas.**

-Musa: ¿Chicas están aquí?

El dormitorio estaba solo.

-Musa: Creo que no, ni si quiera Tecna está aquí, mejor me voy a buscarlas.- En eso Musa vio una carta rosa que estaba en su cama, la tomo y la comenzó a leer.

_Mí querida Asian Girl:_

_Me apena y me pesa tener que decirte esto, pero al final me lo agradecerás._

_NO CONFIES EN RIVEN, EL ES UNA MALA PERSONA Y NO MERECES SUFIR POR ALGUIEN ASI._

_EL TIENE ALGO DARCY ASI QUE MEJOR OLVIDALO, NO CREAS TODO LO QUE TE DIGA TODO ES MENTIRA._

_Con Amor._

_R._

**Creo que valió pena la espera no?. Se ponen interesantes las cosas. En el prox. Cap. Dejare un poco en suspenso las cosas entre Riven y Musa y pasare a eso que dijo Darcy sobre Bloom, Sky, Icy y ****Diaspro, ****también habrá Flora y Helia.**

**¿y quién será R.?**

**Dejen Reviews.**


End file.
